The present invention relates, in general terms to what are known as bolting machines intended for carrying out underground jobs, in particular in mine workings. This invention relates more particularly to a drilling and bolting head, also designated here more simply as a “bolting head”, provided for equipping such a bolting machine, the bolting head having a highly compact structure and being designed for use in mine galleries of small height, this head being mounted on a carrying vehicle, itself of small height.
A bolting head is an assembly supported by a carrying vehicle and making it possible to set supporting bolts in a mechanized way in the roof of a mine gallery.